Sonhos despedaçados
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Neji e Hinata estão juntos, mas por quanto tempo? E se tudo não passar de um sonho? E se um dia você acordar de um doce sonho e descobrir-se só?


**Disclaimer: **Siberia pertence aos Back Street Boys e Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto (mesmo ele não fazendo uma boa utilização deles... u.u)

**N/A: **Boa noite pessoal! ^^~

Estava matando a saudade dos meus CDs antigos e quando começou a tocar Siberia – Backstreet Boys (sim, eu gosto de BSB. Deal with that.) eu simplesmente tive que escrever essa fic. Espero que gostem!

**Neji's pov.**

**Sonhos despedaços**

"Neji! Preste atenção no que está fazendo! Pelos deuses... Nem parece você..."

A voz de Tenten me traz de volta de meus pensamentos. Realmente, estou completamente mudado, às vezes mal me reconheço, e tudo isso graças a uma única pessoa. Minha amada prima Hinata.

Ainda não acredito que ela aceitou o meu sentimento. Não só isso: ela também se sente da mesma forma! Estava no céu.

"Desculpe-me Tenten, mas hoje..."

"Hoje é o seu aniversário de namoro. Eu sei, você já disse isso umas **mil** vezes!"

Não consigo evitar o sorriso. Estamos namorando há três anos. Como o tempo passou rápido... Assim que o _Naruto_ começou a namorar, Hinata percebeu que não era amor o que ela sentia pelo rapaz. Era apenas obsessão infantil. E lá estava eu, ao seu lado, pronto para recebê-la...

"E vai fazer algo de especial hoje?"

"Claro, Lee. Estou pensando em preparar um jantar a luz de velas. Ela sempre mencionou que adoraria um..."

"Ok, agora que já decidiu o que fazer, será que podíamos terminar a papelada logo?!"

Troco um olhar com Lee e voltamos a preencher os papéis sobre nossa última missão. Ainda acho no mínimo hilário o fato de Tenten ser menos romântica que Lee. Não que isso seja difícil, ele é a pessoa mais romântica que eu já conheci...

"Terminei aqui. Nos vemos amanhã."

"Boa sorte Neji!"

Tenten permanece em silêncio. Já me acostumei com sua falta de paciência quando o assunto é Hinata. Ela nunca superou o amor que sente por mim, mas o que posso fazer se amo minha prima?

Passei na floricultura de Ino e comprei o buquê de lírios mais belos que ela tinha. As velas já estavam em casa e o jantar já estava quase pronto. Quando eu cheguei Hinata estava me esperando sentada na mesa da sala.

"Hinata... Não esperava que voltasse para casa tão cedo."

Seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu rosto... Ela é meu anjo. É uma honra tê-la ao meu lado.

"Estava te esperando Neji."

Havia algo de estranho na forma como ela falava meu nome. Entrego as flores e o sorriso que recebo é triste.

"Obrigada..."

"Aconteceu algo querida?"

E quando me aproximei, finalmente notei as malas no corredor.

"_When you come back I won't be here"_

_She said and gently pulled me near_

"Hinata..?"

Ela se levantou e tocou meus ombros.

"Eu... estou indo embora."

O mundo caiu ao meu redor.

"Por quê..? O que houve?"

Os braços dela me envolvem e seu doce perfume me intoxica.

"Não é culpa sua."

"_If you wanna talk you can call_

_And know it's not your fault."_

Podia sentir a tristeza dela em suas palavras, mas não conseguia entender o motivo.

"Se quiser conversar, me ligue, ok?"

Continuei em silêncio, sentindo seu perfume, seu calor uma última vez.

"Não é sua culpa..."

_I just smiled and Said "let go of me._

_But there's something I've just gotta know."_

Sua voz cheia de tristeza, preocupação por mim, seu primo... Só consegui fazer uma coisa: sorrir.

"Me solte, Hinata-_sama_..."

Seu olhar magoado quando escuta seu título saindo de minha boca.

"Apenas me diga uma coisa."

Pude ver o medo em seu olhar.

"_Did someone else steal my part?"_

_She said "it's not my fault."_

"O que é Nii-san?"

Mantenho seu olhar preso no meu.

"Existe outra pessoa?"

Um leve rubor sobe em seu rosto e ela desvia o olhar. Eu sempre soube, em algum lugar dentro de meu coração eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

"Não é minha culpa..."

_Then my heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

Não conseguia ficar ali observando os tristes e belos olhos de Hinata. Virei-lhe as costas e saí na noite de Konoha. Um frio absurdo envolveu meu corpo e fiquei lembrando os momentos felizes que passamos juntos.

Meus pensamentos estavam confusos, será que tudo o que aconteceu foi mentira? Ela nunca me amou? O que eu era para ela? Sei que meu amor sempre foi verdadeiro, mas... E o sentimento dela?

Sinto a dor em meu peito e me pergunto se realmente acreditei que ela fosse me amar incondicionalmente.

'_cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

A escuridão da noite me envolvia, assim como a escuridão de meu coração. As luzes de Konoha, as pessoas, os casais, o romance, tudo emanava uma aura diferente da minha.

E quando vi Lee e Tenten saindo de um restaurante de braços dados que finalmente a realidade me atingiu em cheio: Como é triste quando amamos, mas não somos amados de volta.

_I was drifted in between_

_Like I was on the outside looking in_

Desviei meu caminho, não queria que meus amigos vissem a tristeza em meu olhar, as lágrimas em meu rosto. Enquanto caminhava me sentia um estranho no mundo.

Lembrar do tempo de nosso namoro era como olhar através de uma janela. Lá dentro a felicidade, o calor humano, _ela._ Aqui fora o frio, a solidão, _eu._

_In my dreams you are still here_

_Like you've always been_

Quando fecho meus olhos e deixo minha mente vagar em um sonho você continua ao meu lado, sorrindo, me abraçando... Me amando como sempre estivera.

_Oh and my heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for a lie to come true_

'_cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too (want you)_

Já havia saído da vila, caminhava por entre as árvores na floresta dos arredores e quando cheguei à cachoeira senti o primeiro floco de neve cair em meu rosto. Ali fora o local no qual me declarei a Hinata.

Lembro das lágrimas em seu rosto, do sorriso gentil, do brilho de felicidade em seu olhar... E só consigo pensar que eram mentiras...

_I gave myself away completely_

_But you just couldn't see me_

_Though I was sleeping in your bed_

'_cause someone else was on your mind_

_In your head_

Desde o começo de nossa relação eu me entreguei completamente. A amava com todo o meu coração, a abraçava com todo o meu corpo. Em algum lugar dentro de minha mente eu sabia que iria acabar... Então aproveitava todos os momentos de sua presença. Mas... Você nunca percebeu, não é Hinata? Mesmo comigo dormindo ao seu lado... Você tinha outra pessoa em sua mente, não é Hinata?

_When I came back she wasn't there_

_Just a note left on the stairs_

_If you wanna talk give me a call_

A nevasca piorava e começo o longo caminho até a casa, imaginando encontrá-la, poderia abraçá-la ao menos uma última vez, conversar com ela, entender o que a levou a fazer isso...

O prédio já se acusava a minha frente, pude ver um casal abraçado virando a esquina, ambos carregavam malas. Não acreditei e corri para o _nosso_ apartamento.

A porta se abre para o vazio. _Ela _já havia ido embora. Não havia mais nada, nenhum sentimento, nenhum motivo, nenhuma lembrança. Me aproximo da escada e vejo um bilhete escrito na _sua_ caligrafia fina. _Se quiser conversar, me ligue, ok?_

Desabo ao lado dele, sentindo um abismo em meu peito.

_Heart did time in Siberia (oh yeah yeah)_

_Was waiting for a lie to come true_

'_cause it's all so da__rk and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too (When the one you want doesn't want)_

Mesmo não me amando mais ela se preocupa com o que sinto. Imagino o quanto sofreu quando tomou sua decisão de me deixar... Será que não sentiu, que _nunca_ me amou de verdade?

Sabia que eram mentiras, ela deve ter me amado, por um tempo pelo menos. Mas não conseguia racionalizar meu coração, não conseguia fazê-lo entender que acabou. Um fio de esperança ainda se mantinha.

Levantei-me e me aproximei do espelho do corredor. E ali achei minha prova. A prova que encerrava o caso de uma vez por todas.

_My heart did time in Siberia (Siberia)_

_Was waiting for a lie to come true (__I'm waiting, I'm waiting)_

'_cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too (want you too)_

_Siberia, Siberia_

_(When the one you want doesn't want you too)_

Como se pertencesse àquele local, ali estavam uns óculos escuros. Senti meu coração parar de bater. Quando _Shino_ tirava seus óculos? Só consegui pensar que foi de propósito.

A esperança que até então insistia em permanecer em meu coração se despedaçou. Hinata trocou-me por Aburame Shino. De todos os homens da vila eu _nunca_ sequer imaginara que seria _ele._

O tempo que passei ao lado de minha prima era agora como um sonho. Um sonho longínquo, uma lembrança doída.

Ver o apartamento que escolhemos _juntos _vazio apenas servia para lembrar-me que tudo acabara. O sonho se despedaçou. Estava sozinho.

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** **Mwahahahaha *risada maligna e louca***

**Adoreeeeeeeeei escrever essa fic! (Sim eu sou sádica, deal with that!)**

**Tudo bem que fiquei morrendo de dó dele no final, MAS... foi deveras divertido vê-lo sofrer. ^^~**

**Fiquei matutando por quem a Hina-chan trocaria o Neji e posso dizer que até o momento em que eu decidi colocar o Shino (com um pouco da minha personalidade sádica, obviamente) não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria, porque, afinal, eu amo o NejiHina e não consigo pensar em ninguém mais que seria legal pra ficar com a Hina-chan. Confuso, não? Hehehe**

**Mas a verdade foi que eu pensei em manter o mínimo de verossimilhança com o mangá. Enton descartei o Sasuke (que non se encontra na vila e eu TORÇO SERIAMENTE que morra), como acho o Kiba muito³ imaturo, também descartei. Sobrou só o Gaa-kun (que resolvi deixar pra uma próxima) e o Shino (Naruto ta namorando, durt).**

**Ok, ok... Eu assumo. Eu coloquei o Shino porque eu queria ser ainda mais má com o Neji e colocar algo pra mostrar quem fosse. Os óculos me pareceram uma ótima idéia, ainda mais porque o Shino VIVE com eles. Logo ele só tiraria para tomar banho, pra dormir (talvez) e pra deixar uma evidência. XD~**

**Tá, acho que já estou falando besteira... Espero que tenham gostado! o/~**

**Sejam bonzinhos e deixem seu review! ^^~**


End file.
